Coming out
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Sian/Sophie Sian/Ryan Ryan wants Sian back but what about Sophie?


"Feels weird with everyone being at either work or school, the parks empty." smiled Sian entwining her and Sophie's hands together. They had decided to go out for a while after Sian kept complaining she was becoming fat due to the lack of exercise, causing Sophie to laugh and drag them upstairs to get ready.

"Yep well we need a break after everything that's been goin on." replied Sophie.

The taller girl nodded a little."It's all yours and Ryan's fault."

Sophie gasped and stopped walking, taking her hand out of Sian's."Yeah right. You were the one who blamed me for kissing him!" she huffed.

"Still your fault." smiled the older girl turning around to face her.

"It's not!" she whined angrily, showing her girlfriend her back. This was not how she wanted the day to go at all, it was supposed too be romantic and peaceful, as well as something to shut Sian up.

"Soph." Sian sighed grabbing the girl's shoulders and forcing her to look at her."I was only kidding babe."

Sophie let out a little smile."I know."

The two girls stared lovingly into each others eyes until leaning in to kiss.

"Sian we need to speak."

That voice tore them apart, Sophie blushing furiously and Sian growling in anger at the interruption. That voice had almost ripped their friendship to shreds but it was also the voice that made Sophie realize her love for the girl in front of her right now.

"What Ryan!" Her girlfriend hissed, whipping her head around to face her ex.

"I think we should get back together." He replied, his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring intently at Sian.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah." His eyes were burning with determination as he tried to win back his ex.

Sophie was seething with anger. How Dare He! Sian was hers now, and no way was she gonna share her with anyone, never mind him! She took a step towards him but was stopped by an arm. Sian must have saw it coming as she pulled her girlfriend protectively behind her.

"Is that all you have to say Ryan?" She hissed.

The boy looked taken back by her anger but carried on."No. We were good together Sian, In many ways."he smirked at that."I love you Sian and i want you, no, need you. Please take me back. Please."

Sian was shocked by what he had just said. She looked into his eyes for anything to show he was lying, but there was nothing. Her heart thudded painfully as everything sank in, she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she's always love Ryan as he was her first proper love... But now she loved Sophie as well. Whatever she said, one heart was going to be broken. But who's?

Sophie felt Sian's grip loosen and dread instantly filled her. Her heart was pumping wildly as if it was getting prepared to be broken, tears blurred her vision as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. Sian was going to leave her for Ryan, she knew it.

"Ryan..." whispered Sian, walking slowly towards her ex and away from Sophie. Ryan copying her actions.

Sophie watched as Ryan wrapped his arms around her girlfriend's waist and lean his head towards her ear. She whipped around to face the other way. The heartbreak was painful enough and she couldn't stand anymore.

Sian's old feeling came rushing back to her as she felt Ryan's breath against her cheek. Now she knew why she fell for this boy. He was sweet, caring, kind, loving-

"I knew you'd come back to me." he smirked.

"You Jerk!" She forcefully pushed him away from her causing Sophie to turn back round to see what she had shouted for. Seeing his stunned face only fueled her anger."I was NEVER going to go back to you!" she shouted.

"Why not?" He replied, his own anger building up.

"Why not? Why not?" she laughed hysterically."This is why!" And with that, she turned and marched up to Sophie, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Sophie shocked by the sudden contact, soon melted and placed her hands on the taller girl's shirt pulling her closer. After a couple of seconds, they pulled apart turning around to face Ryan who was gawping at them wide eyed.

"Your together?" he whispered loudly, whipping his head from side to side to see if anyone else had seen.

Sophie was about to reply but Sian beat her to it."Yes we are Ry-an so go and mess up some other girl's life because i'm not interested and neither is Sophie." She hissed lacing their hands together.

"You two are sick in the head! What you two are is not right! You know that right?" He growled.

"You can't help who you love Ryan." shouted Sophie turning around and marching away, taking Sian with her.

* * *

"I can't believe you were gunna go back to him!" Laughed Sophie, but it was void of any happy emotion.

"I wasn't Soph. I love you! And Ilove Ryan too... but it's nooo where as near as what i feel for you." Whispered Sian pulling the hysterical girl into her chest."Don't you ever forget that Sophie."

The younger girl nodded before pulling back and smiling. Sian used her thumb to wipe away the rest of Sophie's tears earning a smile in appreciation.

"Now where were we." She smirked, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
